great_white_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Civil War and Great White War
Civil War The '''Russian Civil War''' was a multi-party war in the former Russian Empireimmediately after the two Russian Revolutions of 1917, as many factions vied to determine Russia's political future. The two largest combatant groups were the Red Army, fighting for the Bolshevik form of socialism led by Vladimir Lenin and Leon Trotsky, and the loosely allied forces known as the White Army.Although White Army was weak,disorganized and had major leadership crisis until Alexander Kolchak take over all White Army to his command with support of west and Tsar Nicholas II. February Revolution (Petrograd Uprising) and Moscow Uprising Petrograd Uprising was a unsuccesfull attempt to overthrow Tsar. It failed due to 24.Infantry Division of Russian Army was in state just before the uprising. During Uprising, most of civillians were brutally killed or prisoned. Tsar was afraid of a bigger uprising and asked for Entente to land on Petrograd to help him secure the city. Moscow Uprising Moscow Uprising was a bigger and succesfull uprising. Due to lack of power and communication on goverment, revolutionaries succesfully captured all city in 4 days. Killing nearly 400 goverment members and up to 4.000 Security Forces. After Moscow was fallen, "March on Petrograd" was started. Thousands of armed revolutionaries (Who have captured few garrisons) started to march on capital to "Behead the Tsar". During the March, thousands of new revolutionaries joined the Revolution. Fall of Petrograd and Flee of Tsar By 14 February, 24.Infantry Division (which was ordered to defend the city) joined revolution and attacked the city killing atleast 200 soldiers in area in a day. Tsar, his family and General Nikolay Dukhonin with few officer escaped to dockyard with few hundered soldiers. Next day, British and French ships arrived at docks, saving Tsar and General Dukhonin. After Tsar fleed the city, he wanted to return Russia from a dockyard in Baltic Sea, but he was send to London. After Tsar escaped, Empire falled with tens of goverment leaders and ministers killed in same week. Federal Goverment was found in Moscow. With Lenin arriving the city. Kornilov joined Federal Goverment, he was one of the leaders and he was promoted to Marshal and Main Commander of Federal Goverment. His forces were main army of Federal Goverment in war. Foundation of 2.Russian Empire Alexander Kolchak was ordered to re-organise the Black Sea Fleet.During the Moscow Uprising he sailed with few ships. He met with Lavr Kornilov in Crimea and decided to re-establish empire to fight againist revolution. After Kolchak was choosen as "Commander of Russian Armies" he wanted to secure Tsaritsyn and Caucasus. He met with cossack leaders in Rostov. He tried to keep Southern Caucasus in Russian hands while fighting the new "Federal Government"(Federative Government of Russian People) In early 1918, Kolchak realised this is no longer a uprising but a civil war. Kolchak found "White Movement" in 1918 February. Kolchak and Kornilov decided on 3 Main Goals for Movement to win this war. 3 Principles of Movement (1918-1919) 1-Our National Borders can not be given! 2-Movement must be lead by one head and one command. We must unite each other against common enemy. 3-All nations, movements and armies shall join White Movement. With 3 Main Goals. Most of royal soldiers and nations started to join White Movement. However, great ammount of nations and armies who declared independence, refused to join White Movement which caused formation of other sides and groups in Russian Civil War First Conflicts and Federal Government First conflicts were minor conflicts between local forces or White Army forces and Federal Government.2 battles happened in Kursk and Minsk but none of them were major battles. Formation of Federal Government Leadership After Lenin arrived at Moscow. A new goverment was established. It had a parliament and 3 Leaders. Lenin, Kerensky and Brusilov was first leaders of Federal Government. All parliament members and leaders started to put ideas for goverment, future, civil war and other problems. General Brusilov's "Brusilov List" was one of the most important of them all. Brusilov List, According to General Brusilov, Federal Goverment must support minorities againist White Army and seize power in states in Brusilov List -Turkestan/Central Asia -Finland -Central Russia -Caucasus -Mongolia According to Brusilov, those states must be seized by Federal Government or local forces can join White Movement or uprise and establish their own groups.Although this plan was accepted, it only started after White Finland Movement. 1.Battle of Kiev and Start of Armed Conflict Brusilov (Who was one of the main generals of Federal Government) started to mobilize his forces in Minsk for a offensive to Kiev. Kiev was seized by White Army just a month ago by Anton Denikin. It was a important target for Brusilov. Brusilov wanted to secure his power in new goverment and Lenin (Head of the Socialist and Communist Groups of Federal Goverment) ordered him to capture Kiev. Denikin also realized this threat and armed his forces in flanks of Kiev. White Army was not fully armed and most of forces were soldiers from Eastern Front (Germany and Austria-Hungary) who was slightyl armed. Brusilov was called back to Moscow. So he ordered his 2 other Generals to start the offensive. Grigory Kotovsky and Sergey Kamenev. Battle Battle started in an early and cold morning. Kotovsky started first attack in City. He captured weak defence lines in front and tried to seize the city as soon as possible. While Kotovsky was aggressively rushing to city center, Kamenev tried to protect his flanks by attacking other parts of city. Denikin ordered his troops in flanks to attack. His attack suprised Kamenev's Army. Hundereds of Federal soldiers retreated with shock. While Kotovsky was nearly surround by White Forces. Kotovsky realized his mistake and ordered his troops to retreat. However, it was a badly ordered retreat. Thousands of troops were killed in street fights while they retreat. Kamenev's army was stuck in outside of city and started to retreat to west, leaving Kotovsky and his army behind. Kotovsky finnaly succed to leave the city but he was injured by a White Army machine gun fire. He was heavly injured. After he fell to ground, soldiers started to desert and panic. It seemed like end of 2.Army of Kotovsky. Denikin started a 2.attack to destroy panicing enemy. While it seemed hopeless, a young Colonel, Colonel Arslanov re-organised some of deserting forces and created 2 defence points. He, and his 5 other officers succed to slow down White Army and save 2.Army War was a Empire victory. However, Arslanov was promoted to General and named as "Hero of Kiev" Finnish Civil War, Central Asia and Caucasus After fall of Tsar, Mannherheim (an ex-Russian Army soldier) seized power in Northern and Western Finland. His White Finland Movement fought againist Red Finland and Soviet Armies in Southern Finland. Although he was very succesfull, his armies were small and lightly armed, while Federal Goverment had nearly half of Russian Inventory. - In Central Asia, Galiyev and other Turkic communist where trying to create "Turkestan SSC/ Turkestan FR(Turkestan Federative Republic)" -Visit " Basmachi Movement" for more info. - Caucasus were most complicated region during the Civil War. With the assit of cossacks, Kolchak managed to reach Tsaritsyn, most of cossacks were demanding freedom, and they did not approve " 3 Principles ". But cossacks fought alongside White Army. In the Middle Caucasus, there were minor communist or Anti-White uprisings but they were mostly weak. Southern Caucasus: Azerbaijan: Declared independence in 1918, with assist of Ottoman Army. Azerbaijan was recognised in 1920 by White Army. Armenia: Declared independence in 1918 and 1919. It was destroyed and puppeted by Turkish National Movement and Azerbaijan. Georgia: Declared independence in 1918 and tried to create Transcaucasus Republic, but failed. Still, Georgia managed to agree with White Army, which lead to a minor communist civil war. It was recognised in 1920 by White Army. Batum, -Turkish- Republic: When Ottoman surrendered, thousands of soldiers deserted and joined Azerbaijan Army under command of Nuri Pasha. However, 2.000 Ottoman soldiers, stayed at Batumi, following weeks, their numbes was up to 6.000 (With local Turks). In 1919 January, Yakup Sevki, a ex-Ottoman commander, refused to surrender his army and found the " Batumi Turkish Republic". He fought againist Georgia and succed to defend Batumi, when Mustafa Kemal, arrived at Samsun and started Turkish National Movement, he wanted to join the Movement, Ankara Goverment (National Movement) made an agreement with Georgia. Yakup Sevki moved to command of Eastern Front and then, Southern Front. In 1922, Batumi Republic was made a "Dual Management". Batumi Republic was never recognised by any other nation, but Georgia and Turkey. It stayed as neutral republic. January Revolution In 1919, January 10, General Brusilov, V.Lenin and L. Trotsky made a 2.Revolution to destroy all republicans, democratics and nationalists. This was necessary for Bolshevik power in goverment. In 11 January, most of oppositions were destroyed. 1.500 Goverment soldiers uprised againist Bolshevik Coup, and tried to seize the power back. But they failed. General Krasnov, Alexander Kerensky and Milyukov with many other officers, commanders and leaders, managed to escape and joined White Army. General Krasnov, was never a fan of Federal Goverment and he was in head of only Cossack Regiment of Federal Goverment, he changed sides with his 5.000 man (with other division and regiments). Lenin, always blamed Krasnov for being a spy of Whites, even before his death. Kerensky and Milyukov, used a fisher boat to escape from Petrograd. They landed in Baltic Union and contacted the British, which helped them to arrive in Kiev. Milyukov become a very important figure in White Army in following years, while Kerensky was Prime Minister of Russia until 1919-1922 and 1924-1927. This Revolution, gaved such power to Bolsheviks, but also helped White Army, since all democratics and nationalists supported Kolchak Republic Edict of 1920 After 2.Battle of Kiev (Which, was a great defeat for White Army) Kolchak announced last part of Republic Edit of 1920 Main Matters 1- All nations, that fights againist Bolsheviks are supported and recognised by White Movement 2- Poland, Baltic Union, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Finland and Romania (later, Turkestan/Basmachi and other Anti-Soviets) is fully recognised by Russia 3- White Russia is a republic. 5- White Russia, supports all independence movements againist Soviets and Red Army This Edict is known as one of the critical points of war. With this Edict, Soviets lost alot of support from minority groups. Since, Kolchak approved any kind of goverment that fights againist Reds (unlike Bolsheviks) all Anti-Bolshevik powers in Russia, joined White Army.